spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Twina Testing
Twina Testing '''is the forty-fourth episode of Leader Plankton! and the twenty-ninth episode of Season 2. The previous episode is Leader Plankton's The Take Over! Play and the next episode is Zombie. Plot Leader Plankton starts conducting a series of tests of Timmy to see what he can do and if he can be a useful weapon or anything else he might need. Characters *Leader Plankton *Timmy the Twina *Prisoner SpongeBob *Dr. Gil (debut) *Sheldon J. Plankton (SKA Universe; debut) Story '''Plankton:'' Ugh...stupid Krabs. I will never win... no, Sheldon... don't say things like that... but how?...''how? Ugh... gosh... it's never going to happen... ever... ever... Unless...''oh... yes... perfect! ''Perfect! Cut to Leader Plankton Watching Television "That Plankton sure is a genius!" exclaimed Leader Plankton as he ate popcorn. Timmy rolled his eyes. Leader Plankton then paused the episode. "Eh, I've already seen this episode a few times. Let's go see how my prisoners are doing!" said Leader Plankton and he walked up to Prisoner SpongeBob's and Timmy's cell. "Uh, hello Leader Plankton.." Prisoner Sponge said glumly. "That's no way for you to talk to you're master!" shouted Leader Plankton. Timmy rolled his eyes. "And you! Twina...thing! You're coming with me! I'm gonna test you to see if you can be useful!" shouted Leader Plankton and he dragged Timmy to a room filled with things like punching bags and boxing gloves. "Now, let's see what you can really do. After I see how good you are, I can finally use to fight off Anti-Plankton!" said Leader Plankton and he walked out of the room. Timmy the Twina then got pet mode and just did nothing. Leader Plankton then came to see what Timmy had accomplished. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Hmm..." pondered Leader Plankton and he then took Timmy to a room filled with couches. "RIP THEM TO SHREDS! Like you will with my enemies!" shouted Leader Plankton as he laughed evilly and walked out. Timmy the Twina once again did nothing. When Leader Plankton came back to check what he had done, he noticed it was just nothing. "Alright, you're coming to me," said Leader Plankton as he brought Timmy to a room where two metal arms grabbed him. "There's got to be something wrong with him!" Leader Plankton said and he poked Timmy. "That's it! I've got it! I'll get a doctor here and he can find out what's wrong with him! I'm a genius!" Leader Plankton remarked and he then started calling the doctor. Dr. Gil then came over to see Timmy the Twina standing on a doctor's table like a normal pet. "Is he gonna be okay?" asked Leader Plankton. "Huh? I didn't know you cared about animals," said Dr. Gil. "I don't. I just want him so he can rip my enemies to shreds," explained Leader Plankton. "Okay..." Dr. Gil said. Tons of Hospital Techniques Later... "Hmm, well he seems fine. Now, it's just time for the groin check," said Dr. Gil as he put a glove on his hand. Timmy then got out of pet mode and viciously attacked Dr. Gil. "OW!!! Okay...he's done," said Dr. Gil in pain. Timmy the Twina walked away in pet mode. "Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna continue watching SpongeKid Adventures," said Leader Planton as he munched on his popcorn and turned on the television and Skrillex starts playing on SKA. "Ooh! A Band!" said Leader Plankton as he started dancing along.